Eon returns/Meeting Gurglefin/Destroy the Troll Refinery in Oilspill Island
Here is how Master Eon returned in Rise of the Portal Masters. When Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders returned and Glacier placed the Eternal Air Source into the Core of Light, They could see Master Eon was resurrected as floating spiritual head. Master Eon: Hello there! Mumfie: (gasps) It's Master Eon! Spyro: But we thought you were gone! Master Eon: I was. But, I have returned, And the Eternal Air Source has summoned me back. There was strong magic in this place. And by it's power, The Eternal Sources know how to combine with the ancient machinery of this island to recreate the Core of Light. SpongeBob SquarePants: Do you guys know what this means? Scrooge McDuck: It maeans, The Skylanders will remain strong with the Core of Light gaining more power. Meanwhile at the evil lair, Kaos was annoyed about Eon's return. Kaos: What!? As Kaos fell, Glumshanks. Glumshanks: Look, Lord Kaos. They found the Eternal Air Source Kaos: I can see they found the Eternal Air Source, You Fool! Look who's with them, Eon! But how can this be!? I blew him up! Kaboom! Splat! Done! But look at him. Glumshanks: Well, At least he doesn't have his body. Kaos: Right, Obviously somebody's helping him. But who, And what are they up to? Glumshanks: Well, I'm no expert as you know. But there must be eight portal masters somewhere. They're probably rebuilding the Core of Lgiht. Kaos: What!? (fell off) We can't let that happen, Find the other Eternal Sources! I don't care where they are, Just get them! Back with the others, Hugo was making some observations. Hugo: The Eternal Air Source has been integrated into the Core! Excellent work! Oh, This is coming along very nicely indeed. But I'll need some time to figure out out next step. Twilight Sparkle: So now what, Hugo? Hugo: Why Why don't you guys go investigate the docks. There seemed to be a real ruckus coming from over there. Tide: I wonder what this is all about? Neptunia: It probbably be something to do with the pollution. Gill Grunt: I think we're about to find out, Neptunia. Come on. When they check out the docks, They notice a Gillman trapped in a cell. Gurglefin: Say, If any of you are going to eat me, You should know that I'm really salty and kinda high in cholesterol. Lockmaster Imp: Ifb U arr eabt me... I'b saltby and phat too. Gurglefin: Oh great. Someone get me out of here! Neptunia: Gang tight, We'll get you out. Soon, Gyro gave Neptunia a hand as solving the puzzle. Gurglefin: Holy Crap, That was close! I came here looking for you and the other Skylanders, Gill Grunt. But instead, I ended up in that cage and was almost made into Gillman Goulash! Gill Grunt: I can't imagine why. Hugo: Hmm.... You wouldn't happen to have any sheep on you. Would you, Mister Fish? Gurglefin: Gurglefin. Hugo: Gazunheit. Gurglefin: No. My name. It's Gurglefin. I'm a Gillman, Not a fish. And where would I even keep a sheep anyway? I'm not wearing any pants. Hugo: Oh, Right. I see. Gurglefin: I've been looking for you, Skylanders. I came from a nearby island where trolls have taken over and enslaved the rest of my kind. Please help us. Hugo: Hmm... Trolls. Very dangerous. Not like sheep mind you, But still. You should help them. They're obviously in a fine kettle of fish. Oh... Sorry. Gurglefin: Watch it, Mole butt. Then, A voyage ship came to the docks. Gurglefin: Great. I knew you were all right. Are you all ready to shove off to Oilspill Island? SpongeBob SquarePants: Gurglefin, We're with you every step of the way. Gill Grunt: Are you ready for this, Tide? Tide: Ready! So, They all hop on board the ship for Oilspill Island. When they got here, Girglefin explain the whole story. Gurglefin: You know, This used to be a beautiful place, Before the trolls came and started drilling for Oil. They give it all to Kaos for his crazy machines. And then, If things weren't bad enough, They captured my people. But now, You're all here. Go take care of business, Skylanders and Portal Masters. Free them and teach those trolls a lesson. And hurry! I can already smell the cooking fires and tartar sauce! Hurry! Save our people before they become FISH STICKS! Gill Grunt: Okay, Let's teach these trolls a lesson. And I don't mean Boomer. Neptunia: With ya all the way, Gill Grunt. Spike: Well, Here goes nothing. So one by one, They've rescue the Gillman civilians from slavery. Neptunia: (blows his trumpet) Just as the land dwelling sea creatures came, Neptunia begins to lead them. Neptunia: Follow me, Everyone! We're gonna teach those evil trolls what happens they cause this pallution! At last, They brought down a lot a trolls and freed a lot of Gillman civilians. Gurglefin: You did it. You know, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I hate to say it though... But we still need your help. It's the factory. It's polluting our waters and generally mucking things up. It's ruining everything. Please, Help us destroy it! Mumfie: Don't worry, Gurglefin. We'll think of a way. Just then, Gurglefin notice a few bombs. Gurglefin: Say, You know, If you could get your hands on a Troll Bomb... Maybe throw it into that big smoke belcher. I think that would do it! KABOOM! The trolls would be gone, Our home would be safe, And then maybe, I'd run out of things to complain about! Although probably not. Rarity: Let's stop those brutes! Topper: You know what to do, Geary. Geary: Now, Boomer! Boomer: One bash of bombs coming up! Twilight Sparkle: Bombs away! One by one, The factories were blown down to the ground for good. Gurglefin: That was great! Especially for you land lubbers! You saved us all! Thank you! Neptunia: Don't mention it, Gurglefin. Now, Let's get out of here! So, They've set sail back to the Core of Light to regroup. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225